A fluidic diverter is a device for diverting an inlet flow through one of two outlets and relies on the Coanda effect by which flow attaches itself to a wall of the diverter until it is switched away from the wall by an externally applied control. In one existing form of diverter the direction of flow taken by the fluid is entirely random and the flow can attach itself to the wall merging with either of the two outlets. This is because the diverter construction is symmetrical about the axis of the inlet into the diverter and hence in the absence of control the flow has no preference for the outlets.
An asymmetric form of diverter is also known in which the side wall associated with one outlet is closer to the centre line than the side wall associated with the other outlet. In this arrangement the Coanda effect will result in the inlet flow following the first mentioned side wall to emerge at the outlet associated therewith. The inlet flow can be diverted to the other side wall and outlet by providing a pressure change at the first mentioned side wall immediately downstream of the inlet. This can be achieved by means of a control line in the side wall. The inlet flow is diverted to the other side wall to emerge at the associated outlet and remains in this state until removal of the control. On termination of the control the inlet returns to the first mentioned side wall.
In this known form of asymmetric diverter, the outlet for the flow is determined by the condition of the control line, that is whether the control line is open or closed. The diverter is monostable and flow will always emerge at the outlet associated with the first mentioned side wall in the absence or failure of the control.
The present invention aims to provide an asymmetric diverter having two stable flow states which are independent of the condition of the control.